fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Wiejski powiew (nie)świeżości
WSTĘP Wychodzi Sierra z włosami do ramion (w końcu w TDWT wyłysiała), w swojskim słomianym kapelutku, z koszulą w kratę i poplamionych szortach. Sierra: Witajcie drodzy widzowie. Dzisiejszy odcinek poprowadzę JA, czyli największa fanka serii totalnej porażki: Wyspy, Planu i Totalnej Porażki w Trasie na ŚWIECIE i pod słoońcem, a nawet w całej galaktyce i WSZECHŚWIECIE! Hihi. STATEK KOSMICZNY Nagle pokazuje się widok z jakiegoś statku kosmicznego na jakiegoś ufoka. Kosmita: Nieprawda! To ja jestem największym FANEM serii Totalnej Porażki pod słońcem, a nawet i we WSZECHŚWIECIE! Zdezintegruje cię! (wyciąga kosmiczną spluwę, ale nagle coś go trafia w łeb i ten zamienia się w kupkę popiołu) Ała! Kosmita2: Sorki, Barney, ale nie mogłem pozwolić na dezintegrację mego cud-kwiatuszka Sierry! Hohohoho ZIEMIA Sierra: Kontynuując... Chris WSPANIAŁOMYŚLNIE zgodził się, żebym prowadziła dzisiejszy odcinek! Chris: Ej, kto ją tu dał? Ja nic nie podpisywałem! Sierra popycha go, żeby wylazł sprzed kamery. Sierra: Ekhem... Jak już mówiłam, Chris jest NAJPRZYSTOJNIEJSZYM, NAJGENIALNIEJSZYM, NAJSŁODSZYM i NAJLEPIEJ ZBUDOWANYM, ułożonym, opiekuńczym, choć może to niekoniecznie?-... Chris: Dobra! STREŚĆ SIĘ trochę, to dostaniesz tą fuchę! Czaaaas! Sierra: Och, naprawdę? Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, DZIĘKI (mocny przytul) Chris: Puszczaj! Sierra: Och, wybacz... (puszcza go) O czym to ja?.. Może zacznę od początku, co myślisz, Chris? Chriiis? Chriiiiis?! Chris: (wypycha Sierrę sprzed kamerki) DOSYĆ! Jesteście ciekawi, jak bardzo zabiję Sierrę za niszczenie mojego programu? Jakie zadanie wymyśli ta szalona waria- (urwał) znaczy, CUDOWNA inaczej dziewczyna? Oglądacie Zamczysko... Totalnej... PORAŻKI! Sierra bije mu brawo. Sierra: Robisz to z taką pasją! OPENING (Kamerka przy jakichś pająkach i kościotrupach w podziemiach zamku. Potem przenosiny na Wzgórze Wstydu. Tam w bryczce jedzie Phoebe z Jamiem. Później kamerka idzie po dróżce, gdzie Alejandro pstryka tym czymś, jak przy kręceniu kolejnej sceny filmowej. Wtedy na nodze wiesza mu się Katniss. Dalej stodoła. Przy niej bliźniaczki, Sienna i Taylor, rzucają się sianem nadziewając je na widły. W środku, na sianku, kima sobie Jacob, podczas gdy Holly rysuje jakieś dziwne symbole po ścianach. Kamerka wyłazi ze stodoły i jedzie do zamku. Po drodze Risu i Patrick ścigają się konno. On ma na nią wgapa i w końcu wpada w drzewo. W przedsionkach zamku Astrid tańczy breaka, ale wali w jakąś rzeźbę i ta rozbija się. Edith patrzy na to z dezaprobatą. Stołówka. Joshua pyka sobie w gameboya. Obok kokosami żongluje Percy i, niestety, trafia jednym z nich w gierkę Joshuy. Ulrich przygląda się temu z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Sala balowa. Ryan siedząc na trybunach ceremonialnych patrzy z rozmarzeniem w okno, a obok Destin słucha mjuzik. W końcu Ryan obrywa złotą koroną w głowę, Chef ma zaciesza, a Chris celuje fantem w Destina. W końcu wszyscy stoją przed zamkiem, a nad nimi rozwija się bilboard: "Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: 2 Zamczysko Totalnej Porażki".) PRZED ZAMKIEM I KOMNATA Sierra udaje koguta, żeby obudzić zawodników. Nie działa. Rzuca małym kamykiem w okno Gacków. Nic to nie daje. Alejandro: (do siebie) Z kim ja muszę pracować?... (teraz już normalnie) Ekhem. Sierra, wątpię, żebyś w ten sposób ich zmusiła do pobudki. Ale jak już musisz wybić to okno, to poszukaj czegoś większego... Sierra rzuciła Alejandrem w okno... Wybiło się i Alejandro wylądował na podłodze. Risu: (budzi się) Co to za hałas w środku południa? (przeciąga się) Nosz sumienia producenciki nie mają... Risu wstaje i depta po biednym Alejandrze. Patrick: Jak zwykle, stuprocentowo się z tobą zgadzam. Patrick również depta po Alejandrze. ZWIERZENIA ''Alejandro: Jak mogli mnie nie zauważyć? Zrobili to specjalnie, na pewno! Zemszczę się... I nie obchodzi mnie, że mam sojusz z tą rudą smarkulą. (foch) PRZED ZAMKIEM ''Wszyscy uczestnicy już wstali. Sierra: No, to mamy komplecik! Rany, ale CZAD! Miło mi was poznać! (każdemu ściska rękę) Sienna: Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie! Ryan: Zgodzę się, ma belle. (całuje rączkę Sierry) Sierra: Hihihi! Dżentelmen! Sorki, ale jestem już zajęta, nie? Ryan: Ach, słyszałem coś. Cody to musi być prawdziwy szczęściarz. Sierra: Och, nie wątpię. U CODY'EGO Cody: Poważnie. MUSI. ZWIERZENIA ''Sienna: Czy on z nią... flirtuje? (smutna minka) 'Sierra': Ryan jest nadzwyczaj dobrze wychowany, ale zbyt grzeczny, jak dla mnie, sami wiecie... hihi! Widzieliście jak Sienna na mnie patrzyła? Normalnie myślałam, że zaraz wyleci w KOSMOS! Zazdrość ją zżera od środka i niedługo całkowicie ją wyniszczy. Ihahah! Tym lepiej dla Astrid, to moja faworytka tego sezonu... Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest do bani.'' Sierra: No dobra, ludzie! Pora wziąć byka za rogi! Bo dzisiejsze wyzwanie odbędzie się... NA FARMIE CIOTKI PETUNII! (zaciesz) Edith: Farma. Niezły odpał. (ironicznie) Sierra: Co nie? Tam się wychowałam! Taylor: Widać, mała. (uśmieszek) Sierra: Masz coś do powiedzenia? Taylor: Nie, absolutnie. Sierra: Mam cię na oku... Taylor przewraca oczami. Sierra: Jak to mówi ciotka Petunia: "pospiesz się dziecko, do południa musisz obrać kartofle, bo nie starczy ci czasu na umycie moich stóp!". A więc... W DROGĘ! Hihihihi. (idzie w podskokach) Taylor: Nie zdziwiłabym się, jakby brała jakieś zioło. Jacob: I to to mocniejsze... Jamie: Jeszcze chwila, a zacznie gadać do siebie, normalnie, arr. FARMA Sierra: Ładny dziś dzionek, nie Sierra? Masz stuprocentową rację, a nawet i stupięćdziesięciowoprocentową, Sierra! Masz świetną fryzurę, Sierra. Dzięki, Sierra! Jamie: Eee... Taylor: No no, mamy pana wyrocznię. Sierra: O co ci chodzi? Masz coś do mnie?! Taylor: I to niejedno, kochana. Sierra: DOŚĆ! Nie pozwolę się tak traktować! Dostajesz... KARĘ! 2 okrążenia wokół farmy na szczudłach! MIGIEM! Taylor: Żartujesz?! To niewykonalne! Sierra: Mam to GDZIEŚ! Postaraj się, inaczej wy-le-CISZ! Taylor: Ja piórkuję. To gdzie te szczudła? Jacob: Dasz radę. I belive in you! Taylor: (uśmiech) Ta, dzięki. (żółwik) Jacob: Drobiazg. I CZĘŚĆ WYZWANIA Sierra: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie składa się z 6-ciu części. Wszyscy: O nieee! Sierra: O taak! Wierzcie mi, zabawa będzie przednia! Taylor: Jeśli kłamiesz, przemontuję ci twarz! Wszyscy na nią patrzą z przestrachem. Taylor: Haha, taki żarcik! Sierra: Taa? Masz szczęście. ZWIERZENIA ''Taylor: Się wie. Przywaliłabym jej z przyjemnością, ale nie chcę wylecieć, tej.'' Sierra: Pierwsza część to... to... TO... Alejandro?! Alejandro: Co? Aha. (zaczyna grać na bębenkach dramatyczną muzykę) Sierra: (pokazuje mu kciuk) Dojenie króóóóóóów! (wręcz wyśpiewała) Astrid: BAJER! Na farmie mojego wujka Winfrey'a doiłam kiedyś krowy! Wygramy na bank. ... Od Gacków doi Edith, od Kreatur Astrid, a od Strzelców - Ulrich. Risu: Pospieszta się! Edith: Staram się, jak mogę... Risu: Jaasne. (ironicznie) Edith: Masz coś błyskotliwego do powiedzenia? Nie? To cisza i daj mi się skupić... Risu: Na dojeniu krowy? Oczywiście, mamo! Edith wzdycha. Patrick: Wyluzuj trochę... Jacob: Astrid, może ci pomóc? Astrid: Dam sobie radę! Taylor: Jesteśmy w tyle... Katniss: Daleeeko hen! ZWIERZENIA ''Katniss: Nie mogłam pozwolić na przegraną. Jest nas już tylko czwórka... Trzeba wykończyć Gacki, a potem odstrzelić Strzelców, inaczej marnie to widzę...'' Katniss potknęła się "przez przypadek" tak, że wylała całe mleko Gacków. Katniss: Ojej, ojej! Strasznie przepraszam, niezdara ze mnie! Edith: I całą robotę diabli wzięli. Risu: Przepraszasz?! Co to miało być?! Zrobiłaś to specjalnie! ZABIJĘ! Patrick: Spokojnie, Risu. Jeszcze mamy szansę... Katniss mruga do Patricka i odchodzi. ZWIERZENIA ''Patrick: W co ona pogrywa? Cóż... chce wojny - będzie ją miała.'' Sierra: KONIEC CZASU! Pora na ogłoszenie wyników. Ale jestem podekscytowana! Hihi. Popatrzmy... Hm... Tę rundę wygrywają... Obłędni STRZELCY! Łuhuuuu! (bije brawo) A reszta to zwykłe łamagi. Cóż... (zaczyna śpiewać) Pora już na drugą część, ale jestem głodna... chcę coś zjeść! Zabawa tutaj przeeednia. I będzie tak do końca dnia! Taylor: Przestań trajkotać jak ranny manat i gadaj wreszcie, co to za pokichane zadanie! Yyy... ups. Sierra: Nieźle sobie nagrabiłaś, moja panno! Taylor: Tak, tak... co tym razem? Sierra: Sprzątanie chlewiku. (podaje jej miotłę) Bardzo proszę. Taylor: Chyba żartujesz... Sierra: W sprawach sprzątania zawalonego gnojem chlewiku ZAWSZE jestem nadzwyczaj poważna. ZWIERZENIA ''Taylor: Ta pogrzana wieśniara działa mi na nerwy.'' CHLEWIK Taylor: Ale tu jedzie! Ja cię... Jacob: (wchodzi) Hej, Taylor. Taylor: Hej. Ty też masz karę? Jacob: Nie, ale chcę ci jakoś pomóc. Taylor: Yyy... dzięki, nie trzeba. Jacob: Może. Ale wiesz... od dawna chciałem ci coś powiedzieć. Taylor: Uhm... tak? Jacob: Bo ja... tego... no... Nagle do chlewiku wpadła Sierra i przywaliła Jacobowi pałką w głowę tak, że ten stracił przytomność. Sierra: Ty, złociutki, nie masz kary! Zaciągnęła go siłą na miejsce zadania. Sierra: (na wychodne) A ty do roboty! Taylor: Jasne, jasne... ZADANIE C. D. Sierra: Drugie zadanie będzie nieco trudniejsze, ale tylko tak ciup, ciupinkę! Będziecie musieli... osiodłać byka! Hihi. Siodła macie w stajni. I dajecie, ludzie! Iiiiha! ROCK'N'ROLL! ...I czego się gapicie? Już was tu nie ma! ... STAJNIA Ulrich: (podnosi jakieś dziwne, koronkowe, różowe siodełko podpisane "Strzelcy") Aha. Rozumiem, że to nagroda za poprzednią część? Jamie: Ej, on mówi! A już zapomniałem jak brzmi twój głos, kompanie! (klepie go po plecach) Ulrich: Serio tak rzadko się odzywam? Sierra: On ma rację! (wyciąga jakąś listę) Teraz odezwałeś się dopiero drugi raz w tym odcinku. W sumie to za jakieś 3 minuty i 32 sekundy kończy nam się czas antenowy, a nie ma nawet połowy wyzwania... Och, MAM POMYSŁ! Dajmy to jako odcinek specjalny i przedłużmy go o jeszcze pół godziny! Astrid: TAK! Ale BAJER! Sierra: Podzielam twój entuzjazm! Do stajni wkroczyła z deczka wykończona Taylor. Ulrich: Szybko się uwinęłaś. Jamie: Coś ty nagle taki wygadany? Edith: Właśnie. To nieco podejrzane... (język) Ulrich: To ty mnie tak pobudzasz do rozmowy, Edith. (też pokazuje jej język) Astrid wyciąga skądś coś. Astrid: Yyy, to nasze siodło jest? Patrick: Tak, o ile widziałaś kiedyś siodło z KOPYTAMI. Nagle małe cielątko mooocno kopnęło Astrid tak, że poleciała na ścianę. Sienna: Nic ci nie jest?! (podbiegła do Astrid) Boli cię coś? Ile widzisz palców?! Taylor: (upada na ziemię) A kto się zajmie mną?! Ryan: Ja ci pomogę! (podbiega do niej i pomaga wstać) Wybacz moje maniery... Astrid: Ale mały ma power... uua. Patrick w tym czasie montuje coś przy prawdziwym siodle Kreatur. Cielaczek: A kto zajmie się mną? Wszyscy: Hę? Sierra: Gadający cielaczku! Nieeeee! Podbiega do niego i tuli. Sierra: Przepraszam za tych bezdusznych bezduszników. Nie wiem jak można być tak nieczułym na ludzkie tragedieee! Alejandro: Ekhem... Chyba pora na reklamy. Sierra: Na 2 minuty przed końcem programu. No chyba cię pogięło... (puka się w głowę) Dobra, ludzie, skoro już jesteśmy tu wszyscy, to zasuwajcie na to ranczo i bierzcie byka za ROGI! ALE JUUUUŻ! I wszyscy pobiegli. RANCZO Sierra: Do zakładania siodeł... gotowi... START, JUŻ, TO TERAZ, TAAAAAK! DAJECIE! W skrócie: wszyscy zakładają siodła. Kreatury odkrywają, że z ich siodłem coś nie tak, bo zapięcie jest zepsute, przez co nie mogli ukończyć zadania. W tej rundzie, dzięki morderczemu spojrzeniu na byczka Risu, Gacki wygrały. Sierra: Cóż za taktyka, jestem pod wrażeniem, POD WRAŻENIEM! Katniss: Ekhem. Wydaje mi sie, że doszło tu do sabotażu. Sierra: A tam, głupstwa pleciesz. Nie każdy musi wygrywać! Katniss: Ale... Sierra: CI! Cisza. Właśnie skończył nam się czas antenowy. No, to pora na ending. Jestem taka podekscytowana! Hihihi. To już wszystko na dziś w dzisiejszym odcinku. Wróć... czy to nie brzmiało nieco bez sensu? Tak czy siak, oglądajcie nas za tydzień, by dowiedzieć się która z drużyn wygra to SUPEROSKIE wyzwanie w Zamczysku... Totalnej... PORAŻKI! Ale to był CZAAAD! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamczyska Totalnej Porażki